1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walking assist robot and a control method thereof. For example, some example embodiments relate to a walking assist robot capable of automatically selecting a walking assist mode according to a walking environment around a wearer, and a control method of the walking assist robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walking assist robots have been developed to help and assist people having difficulty in walking in interior and exterior environments. The walking assist robots can be classified into support-type walking assist robots and wearable walking assist robots.
The support-type walking assist robot may determine a user's walking intention to assist the user with walking. The support-type walking assist robot may include a body, a handle bar mounted on the body, and a plurality of wheels provided in the lower part of the body to move the body.
The wearable walking assist robot may be used to help rehabilitation and muscle power enhancement of elderly peoples and patients having low physical strength of lower extremity. The wearable walking assist robot has an exoskeleton structure such that it can be worn on a user's lower extremity.